


Betrayal

by Rantsofafangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, alternative universe, consort au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantsofafangirl/pseuds/Rantsofafangirl
Summary: A consort AU set in the future where Winn and Mon-El are adversaries after Mon-El decides to take the throne of Daxam to broker peace between the Daxamites and the Coluans who are still struggling with the deadly virus created by the "Evil One"With the help of the Legion, Mon-El's intentions were noble but eventually they turned sour forcing Winn to fight against his longtime friend.





	Betrayal

“Do you know,” Mon-El said lazily, drumming his fingers on the arm of the throne he sat in, “how long it’s taken me to bring your little team to heel? You’ve gotten in my way at every turn. Tell me, did you actually want Daxam to fall to Colu?”

The two guards flanking Winn each held him up by one arm, though that was almost welcome as one of his legs was broken and he certainly couldn’t have stood on his own. He was tired and sore, but it was a bit of a guilty relief to be somewhere warm for a while.

“I considered them the lesser of two evils,” Winn replied in a brittle tone.   
  
“The lesser... No regard for our old friendship?” his tone was mocking, and Winn’s lip curled instinctively.

“I don’t call it a friendship when you lied to me from start to finish, thanks,” he said icily. “Tell me, was I supposed to still consider you a friend when you were to have me executed just for my blood?”

Mon-El waved that away. “That’s in the past,” he said distantly. “For now, I need to decide what to do with you. Fortunately, there’s not many left from The Legion, so I can just throw them onto the streets. Without a figurehead, they’ll accomplish nothing.”

Winn gritted his teeth. The ambush had been admittedly effective–they had been completely overwhelmed by the Daxamite's superior numbers and troops that were well rested. He didn’t know who had betrayed their location, but he suspected the traitor hadn’t survived the battle. Few had, and there hadn’t been anyone the Daxamites had taken pains to avoid.

Winn hated losing. Especially to him, and now he was going to be subject to the fate he had been working this whole time to escape.

“But execution seems too…simple now, for an old friend,” Mon-El mused aloud, standing up slowly. He was probably trying to look intimidating, walking down from his throne to face an opponent who was sagging in his captors’ grasps, but Winn knew him too well for that. His hands itched for a weapon about now.

_One shot. That’s all I need. I could die happy if I took that bastard with me._

“Especially when I have the perfect thing in mind.” Mon-El stopped right in front of him and leaned down, cupping his chin with one gloved hand. Winn scowled, not bothering to try and jerk his head away. It would be a pointless attempt. “…Yes, I think so. It even lets you live.”

“I’m not going to be your sidekick again, Mon-El,” he said tiredly. “Fool me once, shame on me, and all that.”

“That isn’t how you are going to address me.”

He glared. “I’m not calling you that ridiculous title.”

Mon-El chuckled. “No…I don’t think I want you to call me that. Something more like ‘Master,’ maybe.”

“In your dreams,” he snarled. “I refuse to be part of any perverted fantasy of yours–”

He was hauled up bodily then, Mon-El raising him above his head. Distantly, he realized he wasn’t the only one who’d gotten stronger in the past few years. The guards had let him go and stepped back, and left with a look from their King,

Leaving him alone with the monster he had once called a friend, suspended in mid-air with a broken leg and able to be dropped on it at any point. If there was a more vulnerable position he could be in, he didn’t know it.

Well. Mon-El could draw his sword. That might do it.

“I didn’t say I was giving you a choice,” Mon-El said softly, though rolling thunder seemed to back his voice. “I’m taking you as my consort. I suppose you could take your chances on the streets, but I doubt you’d last long. Everyone knows you’re human by now, not to mention it would be easy enough for them to know what…else…you are.”

Winn’s blood froze. Not every Daximite hated humans as much as Mon-El did, but everyone, the Coluans included, hated or feared the The Engineer, He wouldn’t last a day, even with his skills. He wouldn’t make it out of Daxam before a painful death.

“Traitor,” he hissed. “You swore you would never tell anyone!”

“Funny for you of all people to call me a traitor,” Mon-El lowered him nearly to eye level, but kept him from touching the ground. “You, who stole away half the most skilled Legionaires when you left.”

“You didn’t seem to have any problems killing the Legion a few days ago.” He hated being helpless like this. “Besides, they only left because they saw you for what you really were and had another option.”

“How many of your followers knew what you actually were?”

Winn resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Really, if he wasn’t half-dead he could talk circles around Mon-El, and the fact he was keeping up regardless didn’t say great things about the Exalt. “None. I wasn’t about to tell anyone that information. Though I did let them know I could help save Colu.”

“Save what? A planet of dust and bones,” Mon-El said contemptuously. “Did you actually think you would win?”

_Yes, dammit_ , he had thought there was at least a chance. It hadn’t seemed that different from the early days of the evil one at first, before Mon-El had backstabbed him. Even now he didn’t know how much of himself tied back to that, the times where Mon-El’s words had painted a picture of glory and righteousness, of promised power and maybe, just maybe, a protected position for his loyal scientist. In those days, he would have killed or died on Mon-El’s order, dreamed of being more to him than a friend.

And then reality had intruded–they had limited supplies, were constantly outnumbered and outperformed, and their enemy had no scruples. The people who would have helped them and cheered for them could barely help themselves. You couldn’t eat or fight with principles, and it had stopped being about those and more sheer bitter stubbornness and spite at some point anyway.

His silence must have spoken for him, because Mon-El laughed in his face. “You really did. To think, I almost asked for your hand at one point.”

Winn spasmed, reflexively jerking away, but he had nowhere to go and it didn’t really do anything except jar his leg against the ground. He winced. “I’d rather die,” he snapped.

“Not back then,” Mon-El said softly. “I knew it. A word, just a word, and you would have come to me. I needed you for other things back then, but perhaps if I’d done that you wouldn’t have made yourself such a nuisance.”

“You mean you would have killed me more easily,” he said flatly. “Or we’d be here, now–it’d all end up the same for me.”

“Without the needless deaths in the middle mayb, but yes.” Mon-El set him down but grabbed his arm to hold him upright.

_Not as if I can run._

“So why don’t you come back to me where you should be?” He narrowed his eyes at Mon-El, who continued as if he’d done nothing. “I wouldn’t entrust you with a computer ever again, of course, and I’d have you watched all the times you aren’t with me. But you’d have what you’ve always wanted from the beginning, and I wouldn’t have to tell anyone what I do with you in private.”

_Like hell._

“I’d rather spend the rest of my life in your dungeon than your bed,” he said coolly.

“That wasn’t one of your options.”  The grip on his arm tightened. “…Pity. The citizens are already out for blood.”

He wouldn’t make it three steps out the gates, would he?

“Painful death, or Exalt’s pet…those are my options?” Mon-El answered Winn with a patient, condescending nod. He swallowed.

_Death was an end. There was always the opportunity to do more if you were alive, even if it were unlikely he’d ever have the means to free himself or get rid of Mon-El._

Unsteadily, he knelt on his good leg, the broken one wobbling off to one side, and bowed his head. Mon-El let him, grip shifting easily to his shoulder. He didn’t like the rancid taste in the back of his throat at the thought of what he knew he’d have to do to survive for potentially the rest of his life.

_So it’s come to this. To save my own life, and maybe one day take his, I’ll become a whore for the man I hate the most._

It was probably what he deserved for turning traitor for selfish reasons and lying about being righteous to bring people with him, really.

_Did I really think I could be a king, when every ruler I’ve ever met has been both mad and powerful?_

“If you’ll permit me, Master,” he said through the ashes on his tongue, “I would assist you, but I’m in need of some healing first.”

He dared to look up then and saw the look of triumph.

“Perhaps later,” Mon-El murmured, lifting him–gently, this time. “For now, let’s get you out of those rags. You won’t need a combat outfit anymore.”

He let himself lean on the support. He’d already lost, after all, and he ought to lose his pride sooner rather than later. It would be less painful for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for the Supergirl Fandom so I hope it was ok. I haven't written anything in aaaggges. 
> 
> Let me know if you want more :) 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://rantsofafangirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
